Harry Potter and the White Knights
by kaida87
Summary: My version of the seventh book. Summary insde.Who are the white knights and can harry even mamge to do everything he needs to in order to defeat Voldemort? someone or some people return from the dead in later chapters. HG RH. If you read please review.
1. And So It Begins

Summary: In order to defeat Voldemort Harry must first uncover the truth about the white knights and somehow figure out what the power of love means and still manage to find the horcruxes as soon as possible.

all standard disclaimers apply.

Harry came running down the stairs as the door to number four Pivet Drive was slammed open with a resounding bang. Harry came to a halt at the foot of the steps, Ron and Hermione right behind him, as his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, with son Dudley came running out of the kitchen with Uncle Vernon in the lead.

Harry focused on the front door expecting to see Voldemort or one of the other death eaters. He heard Ron and Hermione suck in a deep breath. 'Well I guess this ends the search for the horcruxes before I even start.' Harry thought letting his mind wander. No sooner had he finished that train of thought than it registered that no one was trying to kill him at that moment.

"Who the roody hell are you?" Uncle Vernon shouted, but Harry barely heard him. He was to busy trying to figure out why his mother's protection had failed. 'I don't turn seventeen for another couple of weeks, and why aren't they killing me?' Harry again focused on the door.

Instead of a death eater Harry saw what appeared to be a muggle woman standing there. She was about as tall as Sirius had been. Her hair was a golden brown color and hung to the base of her shoulders. 'Well she doesn't look evil,' Harry thought.

"Who I am does not concern you," in an angry commanding voice she answered Vernon.

"I wonder who she really is," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

"Vernon don't anger her, she's one of them," Petunia whispered loudly, pushing her way in front of him. "Hello again Kate," she addressed the woman, who judging by Petunia's words was a witch, with a resigned voice.

"What?" Ron whispered confused, not wanting to draw the woman's attention.

"She's a witch," Harry answered his eyes not leaving the woman.

"What on earth has possessed you? For the first ten years he was left with you he was living in a cupboard under the stairs. You have allowed your son, who is roughly the size of a baby whale, to torment him. He was entrusted into your care because your blood, Lily's blood, would protect him. You tried for ten years to squash the magic out of him by making him as miserable as possible. Well have I got news for you Petunia you failed. In fact you helped to make him even stronger. No one will ever be able to get rid of the magic inside him. He is the heir of his parents, two of the five strongest, most powerful wizards in the world. He stands before you, one of the top ten strongest wizards of all time and he's not even seventeen yet. He is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. By the end of his life Harry will either have killed Voldemort or have been murdered by him. Is this how you respect the memory of your sister? Sirius and I are, were his guardians. And still the night Lily and James died Harry was brought to you, when Harry's presence might have saved Sirius' life Harry still came to you so that his blood protection would be renewed. Voldemort is now fully restored to all of his old powers. He will not rest until he has killed Harry. Did it not occur to you in all this time that I would find out what you had been doing?" Finally this long diatribe came to an end. The woman, Kate, seemed to have changed. Instead of standing with her hands in her pockets, thumbs in belt loops, she was standing with her body straight and she radiated power. It seemed to Harry that there was a white glow surrounding her. She even looked angrier than when she had started this rant and yet she wasn't even breathing hard.

"I reckon they're talking about you mate," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said trying to remember what Kate had said.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses," Kate said as Petunia started to say something.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Kate," She answered quite simply.

"But…" Harry started to say but was cut off as she continued.

"Everything else you want to know will be told to you when the time comes."

"Do you know if the order is out looking for me?" Harry asked completely disregarding what Kate had just said.

"They'll be here in a minute," she answered absently.

"You mean …" Hermione started to question but again she was interrupted.

"Not now," Kate said.

Another loud bang, this one not from the door, and five wizards apparated in the Dursley's living room.

"Hello everybody," Harry said with a nervous laugh and heard Ron and Hermione do the same. Harry looked around and saw Fred and George Weasley, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin.

"Kate did you control your temper like you promised you would?" Lupin asked, addressing Kate as if she were a sibling or an old friend. He completely ignored the trio still standing on the stairs.

"Of course I kept my temper. I never get angry," She said indignantly.

"Wait, you knew she would get here before us?" Tonks asked Lupin as Kate answered him.

"Kate doesn't apparate," Lupin answered vaguely as Kate punctuated her sentence by sticking her chin in the air and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course you never get angry," Lupin said trying not to laugh.

"Absolutely not," Moody said failing miserably to hide his smile. "Well we had better get a move on, we haven't got all day you know."

"Since you're so anxious to return to that God-forsaken place I won't hold you up any longer!" Kate replied with a shudder.

"We're not going to Grimwauld, we're going to the Burrow," Lupin said.

"The what?" Kate asked confused.

"The Burrow, it's a house," Fred explained slowly.

"Oh it's a nickname, I get it," Kate replied just as slowly. Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Harry let's go pack your trunk," Tonks said heading towards the stairs.

"Okay," Harry said confused by what had been going on.

"Nothing Tonks, do you hear me, nothing," Kate said with a commanding voice.

"Rightio," Tonks said from the top of the stairs.

"How am I supposed to do anything if I don't take anything with me?" Harry asked as he walked into his bedroom behind her.

"You're taking your stuff with you Harry. Kate was talking about something else."

"Wait, why does she think Grimwauld is a God-forsaken place? It isn't that bad since we cleaned it up."

"You'll have to ask her, I'm under some pretty strict orders."

"Oh all right then, I'll just die of curiosity."

"That isn't possible Harry. Tonks I thought you were supposed to be helping Harry pack his things," Kate said as she came to stand in the doorway, arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

"I am."

"Then why is it taking so long?"

"Because I am nota so good at magic," Tonks replied with a fake Italian accent.

"Oh really," Kate said and with a wave of her hand all of Harry's possessions flew into his trunk, Hedwig's cage cleaned and flew to the top of his trunk, his bed made itself and his room was immaculate. All traces that Harry had lived in this house for sixteen years were gone.

"How did you do that with out your wand?" Hermione asked

"Do you not listen to a thing you are told?" Kate addressed Ron and Hermione, who had just followed her up the stairs, without turning around.

"I don't know, maybe," Tonks answered instead.

"I was talking to Ron and Hermione, Tonks," Kate told Tonks as if she were a little child.

"Oh, I see," Tonks nodded grinning.

"Okay people, let's go," Lupin yelled up the stairs

"Hold your pants on, Werewolf, we're coming," Kate yelled back and in the next instant everyone was back in the living room.

"Goodbye boy," Uncle Vernon said looking at everyone with disgust.

"I didn't give you permission to so much as talk to Harry, much less like that," Kate said with a glare at Uncle Vernon.

"I don't get it who is this lady?" Dudley finally found his voice as Kate turned to leave.

"You all do realize that unless Harry chooses to come back here, which I seriously doubt, this is the last time you'll ever see him?" Kate asked

"Thank God," Dudley said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Kate said as she walked out the door. "Let's go."

"Aren't you going to do that non-apparation-like thing?" Hermione asked snottily.

"No I can't yet."

"What you need to power-up first or something?" Ron asked

"I have to know exactly what this Burrow looks like or I won't be able to get there. I'll end up in a void or something."

"Oh," Hermione and Ron said together

"So are we apparating or riding brooms?" Harry asked Lupin.

"We're apparating."

"You're with me Harry," Moody said.

"Ron you're with me," Tonks said

"And I get to baby-sit Kate, oh joy," Lupin said with a bland face.

"Really and I thought werewolves were gruesome creatures," Kate said mockingly.

"Hey!" Lupin pouted.

"Enough," Moody called loudly. Kate and Lupin just cocked an eyebrow at him. Moody rolled his eyes at them.

"Now when you get to the Burrow, don't do anything to anger Molly. Not that this wasn't enough but Kate's pretty much already going to kill her if she starts ranting again. Ron you had better come up with an excuse for being here. Because whatever it is your really doing here it has more to do with Voldemort than comforting Harry. Actually you know that's a pretty good one, you should use that one," Lupin said.

"Okay. Wait Kate wants to kill my mum?!" Ron asked looking worried.

"Not literally," Moody said.

Kate snorted in response.

"Okay then let's go," Harry said eager to finally be able to leave the Dursley's forever.

"On the count of three," Moody said, "one, two…"

"Three," Kate said and just before Harry felt the familiar feeling of being sucked down a tube, he turned to look back and wave goodbye to number four Pivet Drive.

AN: Please review if you would be so kind.

Kaida


	2. The Arrival

As they materialized next to Kate and Lupin a huge grin spread across Harry's face. He was home.

"So that's the burrow," Kate said smiling and nodding as she looked at the welcoming image of the burrow. "I like it," she said decisively.

"Why are you always getting somewhere before us?" Fred asked

"Hm?" Kate asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Whatever," Tonks said. Lupin just shook his head.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley came bursting out the front door and immediately started to blast Ron. "What were you thinking? Leaving without telling anyone where you going. You could have been attacked…"

"No he couldn't have," Kate interrupted, "Harry and consequently Ron and Hermione were safe from Voldemort. Harry cannot be found by anyone who intends to do him harm until midnight of the day he turns seventeen." At this Lupin cocked an eyebrow at Ron.

"Yeah mum, Harry felt really bad so we went home with him so he wasn't alone," Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"I see but that is still no reason for you to worry everyone."

"If we had told you where we were going you would have made me come to the burrow and Harry would have gone to the Dursley's alone. We couldn't have been with him until someone brought him here."

"Besides Mrs. Weasley you have that clock, you knew Ron was ok," Hermione said.

"That isn't the point…" Mrs. Weasley tried to continue her rant but Kate and Lupin had other ideas.

"That's enough," Kate commanded. "They are. They're safe. That's more than enough for now."

"Now Molly didn't you say you were going to need some help with the house?" Lupin asked changing the subject.

"Bill said that the amount of magic we would be able to perform wouldn't be enough for the charms that you deem as absolutely necessary," Mrs. Weasley said grumpily.

"I said I would perform those charms on the list. You were supposed to choose a secret keeper," Kate said starting to glower.

Suddenly an irate call interrupted the conversation going on between the two angry witches. "I **_am_** **not** going to wear that bloody dress!" Ginny yelled

"You have to Fleur wants you in that dress," A French accented voice yelled back.

"Grrr," Kate growled.

"Not again," Lupin said rolling his eyes.

"Ginny outside **_now_**!" Kate yelled

"Fine!" Ginny called out.

"Honestly I am going to kill that French…" here Kate was interrupted by Lupin's hand covering her mouth. "If she starts with Ginny one more time, if it's the last thing I do," Kate continued after removing Lupin's hand.

When Kate had finished her sentence Ginny stormed out of the door still angry and complaining. "Honestly… pink with a bow on the butt… does she think…"

"A butt bow? You can't be serious," Kate burst out laughing along with Lupin and Tonks.

"A what?" George asked

"A bow that goes just above or over your butt when you wear a dress," Hermione explained chuckling.

"Hermione?" Ginny started in surprise at one of her best friend's appearance.

"Hey what about us?" Ron asked drawing Ginny's attention over to him and Harry.

Ginny ignored him to demand of Kate, her hands on her hips, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to get them?"

"Because this way is funnier." Kate said chuckling with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Umm okay then anyway," Ron said

"Uh Hi Ginny," Harry said blushing 'this is awkward.'

"Hi Harry," Ginny said sheepishly.

"Sooo," Kate said knowingly, "That's the way it is hmm."

Harry and Ginny broke eye contact to look over at Kate, along with everyone else. Everyone just shrugged and walked into the house. Kate waited until Harry was almost through the door. She walked up to him and smacked him upside the back of the head. Then she said "_You idiot_." Harry turned around at Kate looking, confused and surprised, at the same time as well as rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, long time no see," Bill said smiling amusedly.

"Yes it is wonderful to see you again," Fleur said in her heavily accented English.

"So Fleur dear," Kate asked using an old ladies voice, "are you really making Ginny wear a pink dress with a butt bow?" She finished with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Fleur asked surprised. "Of course not! Pink would clash horrendously with her beautiful hair. That dress is for my sister. That is the dress she picked out." Fleur explained. Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I guess that plan backfired," Kate mumbled under her breath with dawning comprehension.

After a slight pause in the conversation with everyone looking slightly uncomfortable, Lupin said "Sooo," trying to restart the conversation.

"About those charms," Bill began picking up on his cue.

"Great," Moody mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

"I'm performing the charms, your family is picking a secret keeper," Kate answered calmly apparently only Molly and Petunia were the only ones that brought about her anger. "Hopefully one you **should** trust," She mumbled under her breath.

"Erm 'kay," Bill said.

"Alright let's leave the Weasley's to decide amongst themselves," Moody said, ushering everyone towards the kitchen as Mr. Weasley came into the room.

"Fine but there had better be some apple juice in there or I'm going to have to conjure some," Kate said pompously pretending to be angry.

"Go in the kitchen Kate," Lupin laughed walking into the Kitchen beside Tonks.

"Fine," Kate said walking into the room with her chin raised.

"Oh honestly can't you two behave for five minutes?" Moody grumbled walking into the kitchen behind them.

"Now everyone inspect anything you eat. You never know if Molly is trying to poison us," Lupin warned smiling.

"Constant vigilance!" Kate barked out in a perfect imitation of Moody. Moody rolled his eyes sitting down as everyone started laughing.

"Laugh all you want now you two, one of these days I'll get you." Moody said glaring at Kate and Lupin.

Harry glanced at them quizzically. Something about them seemed familiar to him.

"Yeah yeah." They said brushing off Moody's threat as if it were nothing.

Tonks was starting to look annoyed with the way that Lupin was acting around Kate.

"So who do you think they'll pick?" Tonks asked sitting down beside Moody.

"I don't know who all of their friends are, hopefully it will be someone they **should** trust. And knowing them it'll be someone who's always safe." Lupin answered.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked

"Nothing," Kate replied.

"I don't see why I have to come in here!" The same irate French voice they had heard before was heard once again as the kitchen door was banged open

AN: Kate preforms a much simpler form of apparatuon. She pictures her destination clearly in her mind and she just goes none of that turning and spinning like normal apparation.


	3. arguments court dates and confusion

Standing in the door way was the girl that Harry had rescued from the merpeople during the second task.

Kate and everyone else in the kitchen besides Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Because you're not a Weasley," Ginny growled angrily walking into the room.

"Then why are you here?" Gabrielle asked with icy sweetness lacing her voice. Ignoring everyone in the room.

"Because you told everyone you didn't want to come in here alone because you don't know anyone. I got volunteered for the job." Ginny replied acid dripping from her voice.

"So you don't get to be part of the discussion?" Gabrielle asked with fake concern.

"No actually I told Ron my choice. My part of the discussion is over." Ginny replied smugly.

"My god they get into it worse than Kate and James **and** Lily ever did." Moody said annoyed.

"Hey I almost never argued with Lily," Kate said insulted.

Harry turned his head towards her sharply. But before he could ask her anything the argument between Ginny and Gabrielle escalated.

"I bet your family doesn't even care what you have to say," Gabrielle said smugly.

Ginny's eyes started to flash and Harry knew she was about to blow up at Gabrielle. Harry could hear Kate, Lupin and Hermione all growl in their throats. But before anyone else could react Harry stood eyes flashing dangerously. Without a thought or command or even intention Harry apparated, with out a sound, right beside Ginny. Kate watched surprised

"You have no right to say anything like that to me," Ginny said not noticing that Harry was beside her.

"Why not I hear you were possessed by he-who-must-not-be-named when you were eleven. How pathetic can you get?" Gabrielle said mockingly ignoring Harry.

"Obviously not as pathetic as you," Harry said coldly putting an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her tight against him.

"Maybe he's a little smarter than James, but that's all I'm giving you," Kate whispered loudly to Lupin.

"Ginny is more important, to her family and to me, than anyone could possibly know. Now get out of here before someone ends up hurt," Harry announced his eyes promising that she would be the one getting hurt.

"Fine," Gabrielle said walking away without even noticing that it was Harry that had castigated her.

"Maybe he's not such an idiot after all," Kate said in an undertone.

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled turning her head into his chest. He immediately let go of her and stepped away from her.

"No problem," Harry said awkwardly.

"I take it back, he's worse than James." Kate grumbled irritated.

"This could take awhile," Lupin announced quietly.

"What?" Harry asked not sure who or what they were talking about.

"Nothing," Lupin said innocently.

"Uh-huh," Harry said skeptically.

"Anyway Ginny you can go back in the living room if you want," Kate said noticing the embarrassed look on her face.

"No need we've decided," Mr. Weasley said as the rest of the Weasleys walked into the kitchen.

"Sooo," Moody prompted after a short pause.

"How soon can this person get here?" Kate questioned before any of the Weasleys could answer. "They need to be here, so that I can 'fix' the house. The sooner the better."

"Umm actually we wanted to ask Remus if he'd do it," Mrs. Weasley stated questioningly.

"I'd be honored," Lupin replied.

"Alright then, Lupin outside," Kate commanded standing up and starting to head outside. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the room. Kate said turning towards Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, "Oh yes I need a list of all the people you want to have able to apperate into the yard or house at any time. Oh and a separate list just for wedding guests."

"Ok," They replied as they turned towards the table summoning two pieces of parchment and a quill with ink.

"Hey you guys need to see our new invention," George announced suddenly and rather randomly.

"Ok," the four teenagers agreed eager to get away from the adults who were surely still angry at them.

Fred and George led them upstairs to their old bedroom. They held open the door and let the other four enter first.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked looking suspiciously at the furry blob in the corner of the room.

"That is Ginny's kitten you prat." Fred answered laughing.

"Oh," Ron said blushing.

"This is our invention," George said pointing to the object that the kitten was now playing with.

"Socks no," Ginny called out as she grabbed the black kitten wary of the twins' invention.

"Why did you name the cat socks?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because she's wearing socks," Ginny explained holding the kitten out so that her brown feet were clearly visible.

"Maybe you should have named her Dobby," Ron said laughing. "That house-elf is obsessed with socks."

"Ron shut up." Harry said irritated.

"What is it?" Hermione asked ignoring the conversation and staring at the invention.

"This is a George-in-the-box, Fred replied bending to pick up the box.

"It's like a muggle jack-in-the-box but instead of just a toy popping out of the box Georges head pops out and casts a random and completely harmless spell. We wanted to make something for the parents to give to their children. It's selling really well."

"Well that's… er… great guys," Harry said.

"Kids we need you downstairs," Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"Ok mum," Ginny called back before turning and leaving the room, socks still cradled in her arms. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

"What are you talking about?" Kate's irate voice reached the landing outside of Fred and George's room.  
"Well that's not good," Fred said looking a little scared.

"I hope she's not mad at mum again," George replied.

"I doubt it," Ginny said thoughtfully. "She already fought with mum outside. And if she was yelling at mum she wouldn't have yelled so soon into the argument."

"Oh."

"I can't believe this. I'm going to have to arrange a court date and everything else. I don't have time for this. We have to help him and he's an idiot," Kate said pacing across the hallway, her voice much calmer than before.

"Er, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing important," Lupin answered quickly trying in vain to calm Kate.

"Soooo," Ginny said

"We need you to testify for Sirius and school and stuff," Tonks said in a rush.

"At the ministry," Moody finished explaining.

"When?" Ron asked.

"We don't know yet, but as soon as possible," Lupin answered looking exasperatedly at Kate.

"Ok then," Harry replied.

"So you'll do it?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Of course, did you think we wouldn't?" Ginny asked

"Ok then," Kate said."I'll just combine the two." She finished obviously having not been paying attention to the conversation.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing," Lupin again answered quickly, obviously hiding something.

"Did I miss something?" Charlie asked walking into the room looking exhausted, having obviously just arrived.

"Charlie," Ginny called rushing into his arms.

"Hey squirt," He replied hugging her close.

"Hey Charlie," Everyone else greeted.

"Wait who are you?" Charlie asked looking up at Kate and Tonks.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks, an auror," Bill explained, pointing at Tonks

"Call me Tonks," Tonks commanded interrupting Bill.

"And this is Kate Carmichael."

AN:In this story Gabrielle is the same age as Ginny give or take a year. I haven't exactly decided. Oh and Fred and George's invention is the best i could think of at the moment. I know its a bad idea.

Please review if you would be so kind

Kaida


	4. hopeless

"We don't have time to worry about names. We have a wedding to plan a birthday party and..." Molly said.

"A war to win, maybe?" Kate asked rolling her eyes at the unimportant things Molly was obsessing about.

"Alrighty then," Charlie said backing slowly away from the two women.

"What's happening around here?" Fleur asked as she and Gabrielle returned from their shopping excursion (their means of getting Gabrielle away from Ginny).

"Charlie's home," Bill replied.

"Oh how wonderful," Fleur exclaimed happily as she immediately dropped her bags and went to shake Charlie's hand.

"Yes we're all terribly excited. Now can we please focus on something that matters," Gabrielle commanded.

"Gabrielle!!" Fleur exclaimed angrily.

"Two," Kate said looking over at Lupin.

Lupin returned the look and sighed saying "I know I know."

"Fine then," Gabrielle said as she stormed out of the room.

"I am so sorry Charlie. I will go speak to her about her most appalling rudeness immediately."

"It's okay I guess, I suppose," Charlie said looking rather confused.

"Well we have stuff to do. We'll see you all later," Fred and George said as they left.

"I'll go start dinner. Arthur, Bill come help. Charlie dear I'm glad your home. You go ahead and put your things away," Molly said. The three men quickly left to do their bidding.

"Seriously what is wrong with that French bitch."

"Kate," Lupin scolded

"What?" Kate asked. "That was even worse than she is with Ginny."

"True, but that is still not a very nice thing to say."

"I don't particularly care anymore."

"So now what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"You can degnome the garden," Kate offered sweetly as she watched the gnomes run around through the window. "It looks like it needs it."

"Oh bloody fantastic," Ginny grumbled as she walked towards the garden.

"What?" Kate said turning towards Lupin while still walking outside, "You yell at me for calling someone a bitch and yet you don't yell at a 16 yr old girl for cursing."

"Yep sounds about right," Lupin said laughing.

"Bloody git," Kate said sitting down sideways on the porch swing and conjuring a notebook and quill which she then used to point at the trio. "You three go help."

"We'll go to the ministry and see what we can find out," Moody said taking Tonks with him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lupin asked.

"Go get those books we need," Kate commanded without even looking up from her notebook, which she was writing frantically on.

"Oh alright," Lupin said apparating out of the yard.

"Done," Ginny yelled from the garden.

"Well that didn't take long," Kate replied.

"Hermione used magic," Ginny explained.

"Oh I see, well then why don't you guys go study or something," Kate suggested. "It couldn't hurt to be prepared."

"Fine," Ginny said and started to walk through the door.

"Here," Kate said as a pile of books appeared in a pile to the right of her. "Fifth, sixth and seventh year defense books. Of course some of the information's changed but you should be able to figure it out."

Ginny turned around grabbed a book and curled up under a tree and began reading. Hermione grabbed the other ones and headed towards the house. Ron and Harry looked at each other shrugged and followed Hermione.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do," Hermione stated as soon as they were in Ron's room.

"I thought we were going to study," Ron said frowning.

"Not that after we go to Gordric's Hollow. We have to figure out how to find and destroy the other horcruxes . And then we have to figure out how to take Voldemort down."

"Oh," Ron replied dropping onto his bed.

"So Harry what do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing really," Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

"This is a bigger problem than I thought," Hermione said dropping down beside Ron.

"How on Earth are we going to do this? We can't take on Voldemort until we destroy the horcruxes and we cant destroy the horcruxes until we figure out how, not to mention we have to find them; Which we don't know how to do. And all the while Voldemort and his cronies are still out there killing and destroying things on a whim." Ron ranted popping up from the bed and pacing.

"Don't you think I know that." Harry yelled. "I'm doing the best I can. I'm not even 17 and everyone is depending on me to save the world. And I have no idea how. Dumbledore never told me or showed me how to find them or destroy them." Harry sank to the bed. "The diary was a fluke. It just came to me. I can't depend on that. I don't have any idea of what I'm doing but I'm the only one who can and you guys are getting into it too and I can't stop you. I don't want anyone else to die," Harry whispered, his head dropping to his knees.

"We know mate, we know" Ron said comfortingly as Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Let's go do something, while we still can." Hermione offered getting up from the bed.

"Yeah let's go," Ron said softly.

"Ok," Harry said grateful for his friends.

"Hey I wonder what Mum's making for supper," Ron said excitedly.

"Let's go see," Hermione said.


	5. The Meeting

As the trio walked into the kitchen several owls swooped into the room dropping their deliveries into Kate's lap. Kate just stacked them next to her plate and continued her conversation with Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Ginny. Everyone else was discussing Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Suddenly Kate turned towards Bill and Fleur and asked "The wedding is definitely happening on August 9th right?"

"Yes," Fleur replied.

"Great. Sorry for interrupting." Kate apologized and turned back to the others. "Oh by the way you three should probably come sit down if you want to eat."

Harry Ron and Hermione just shrugged and sat down next to Ginny. Ron in between Hermione and Harry (Hermione is closest to Ginny). Harry and Ron piled their plates high. Ron shoveling his food into his mouth as fast as possible. Kate and Fleur watched in disgust, everyone else was used to this display.

"Hey," Hermione said looking around the table. Where's Gabrielle?"

"She decided it would be in her best interest to eat in Ginny's room," Kate answered looking amused.

"Oh," Hermione replied looking slightly confused.

This ritual continued everyday for the rest of the week. Harry, Ron and Hermione would do something to help with the wedding preparations, then they'd go to Ron's room and start looking through Kate's books for any information that would be of use against Voldemort or for the horcruxes until supper time; where Kate would receive piles of mail each day. Gabrielle continued to eat in Ginny's room which pleased the trio immensely, and speaking of Ginny Harry tried his best to avoid her as much as possible. He figured this would be the best approach. The less she saw of him the less pain she would be caused to feel right? Now if only he could figure out why Kate would glare at him every time she saw him.

One day Harry Ron and Hermione were standing in the doorway to the living room watching Mrs. Weasley berate Kate for some unknown reason, as Kate just leaned against the doorframe arms crossed and eyebrow raised, while waiting for Mrs. Weasley to tell them their task for the day when all of a sudden Kingsley Shakelbolt apparated in the hallway. "We need to talk everyone now," he said authoritatively.

"All right, children upstairs," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"I'm staying," Harry said.

"No you're not."

"Why not? This meeting is about Voldemort and Voldemort wants to kill me, I have every right to be here. Besides…" Harry was interrupted.

"Yes I know he wants to harm you, however I don't think you need to be here for this meeting."

"It isn't any of your concern Molly," Kate said from her position in the doorway.

"Excuse me but I hardly think you're capable of making this kind of decision."

"Oh and I suppose you have decided that you are the best qualified person to make these kinds of decisions."

"Of course I am, I care for him as if he were my own son."

"As grateful as I am, as I'm sure his parents are, for that it does not give you the right to make these decisions. You can't keep protecting these children, if you keep pushing them out of the way. Ginny is the only one of _your_ children under seventeen and she has quite the track record for Voldemort as it is. He "possessed" her at the age of eleven, she fought at the ministry, and last year at Hogwarts," Kate said counting off on her fingers. "The less you share with them now the more they'll have to find out for themselves, maybe getting it wrong. These children aren't stupid. They fight whether you want them to or not. And Harry is the only one with the power to kill Voldemort," Kate finished arguing her face deadly serious.

"You know!" Harry said

"Of course, so does Lupin. Sirius did too."

"How do you know what these children are going to do?" Mrs. Weasley asked completely ignoring the conversation between Harry and Kate.

"Because they are a lot like five other kids I used to know," Moody said joining the conversation.

"The white knights!" Ginny gasped.

"Yes, quite right Ginny this is exactly what they would have done." Moody answered, Kate snorted at this.

"Not exactly," Lupin replied grinning.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The White Knights," Bill said coming into the hallway, " Also known as the five aurors. They were the five strongest wizards that have ever existed. They fought for the order almost twenty years ago. There were two woman and three men. The women were rumored to be the most beautiful women in the world." Again a snort was heard from Kate.

" One of these women was the heir of all magic. No one knows much about these three men apart from the people who were in the old order. When apart each was very powerful, but when you put them all together they were more powerful than a room full of Dumbledores and Voldemorts put together. It is said that they could do anything. They gave the whole magical world hope that Voldemort wouldn't win and yet no matter how many times they came face to face with Voldemort they didn't kill him. Something wasn't right. On that Halloween night, it's said, that they all died," Charlie finished having picked up the story when Kate snorted.

"Just two," Kate said.

"What?" Bill asked

"Only two died that night. They died to protect someone," Lupin said

Harry felt his eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

"If only two are dead where are the other three?" Fred asked

"And why aren't they helping us?" George asked.

"How do you know their not helping."

"I said only two died _that_ night. One of the other three died recently," Lupin answered.

"No he didn't," a very familiar voice said from the doorway.


	6. Padfoot

"Sirius," everyone gasped.

"How do we know it's really him?" George asked.

"Some of us will ask him a question. A question that only he would know the answer to." Lupin said watching 'Sirius' closely. "I'll go first. What did you tell me and me alone bothered you about Halloween and not Lily and James?"

"We couldn't find Kate," Sirius replied blushing very slightly.

"Good," Lupin said giving nothing away, "Now Harry."

"Erm," Harry said thinking real hard before finally " What did you give me before I started to take occlumency lessons?"

"A two way mirror," Sirius answered.

"Good," Harry said grinning

"Kate," Lupin prompted.

"Oh all right," she said grouchily. Looking suspiciously at Sirius she thought for awhile, then said "What happened on Lily's blackmail date?"

Sirius thought for a minute then grinning said "She panicked and came running to you. She said 'get me back now' you grabbed her hand and you both vanished. The next time we saw you, you were in the dormitories."

Kate started smiling and crying at the same time. Then she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck she buried her face into his chest. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Explain later Padfoot," Lupin said grinning from the other side of the room.

"Hello important news. We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for an important news bulletin," Shakelbolt called from the kitchen.

"Coming," Lupin called back before turning to Kate and asking "Should we?"

"No," Kate said pulling away from Sirius. He however kept an arm around her waist, keeping her close.

All the order members including Sirius went into the kitchen.

"Are we allowed to come or not?" Ron asked.

"Ron your seventeen, you and Hermione don't need to ask. Ginny and I do." Harry said sharply.

"Well Hermione tell me what happens I'll be upstairs or something," Ginny said turning away.

"Well are you coming or not," Kate asked sticking her head around the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned towards the door.

"Ginny aren't you coming?" Kate asked surprised. "I thought you would have wanted to be a part of this."

"I get to come?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Um-hmm."

Ginny turned back towards the door and entered the kitchen with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Take a seat anywhere guys," Lupin said.

Kate was at the head of the table. Sirius was on her right side. Moody sat on Kate's left side. Lupin sat next to Sirius, Tonks sat next to him. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sat next to Tonks. Then it was Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Fred and George were sitting next to Moody. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny filled into the empty seats next to them. Shakelbolt stood at the empty end of the table.

"While I was on duty today I came upon a few death eaters, I was wearing the invisibility cloak but I don't know if they knew if I was there or not. Anyway they were talking, actually, complaining about something," Here he paused and with a wave of Bill's wand a pensieve appeared. Shakelbolt placed his wand to his temple and extracted a memory. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gasped having never seen this before. Shakelbolt stirred the pensieve and three death eaters appeared in the silvery pool. Everyone watched avidly as the one on the left started to speak.

"We need them, the three. If ever they were to come together their power would be insurmountable, the Dark Lord will have a harder time beating them."

"How do we recognize them?" The one in the middle asked.

"All the Dark Lord will say is one is icy-blue, another is chestnut, and the other is emerald," The one on the left replied.

"Does the Dark Lord no longer fear the knights; are they no longer a threat? Something that powerful cannot be so easily beaten," the one on the right finally spoke.

"No, they are no longer any threat to our master," the one in the middle replied. "All but one is dead," he continued smiling nastily.

"Nothing but these three is a threat to our master now that, that old mudblood lover is gone. No children are safe," The one on the left claimed as they disaparated and faded back into the silvery pool. As the memory faded Kate snorted and was grinning just as nastily as that death eater.

"Well now we know what they are after sort of," Charlie said. "Now we just have to find them before they do."

"It's a lot more complicated than they let on," Sirius said. "Those colors could mean people, objects, where an object is hidden or even the pet of the person they're looking for."

"Or properties those colors represent," Kate said quietly.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said.

Ignoring the interruption Kate waved her hand and a piece of paper and a quill, Harry recognized all too well, appeared. "All right what list should we start with?"

"Properties?" Harry asked confused, looking at the quill with horror.

"Okay, then properties," Kate said taking his question as a statement.

The quill then started to write, but only exactly what Kate or anybody else was saying.

"All right blue could be…" Kate started the list

"Water"

"Ice."

"Sky"

"Or we could do all of the categories at once," Kate said amusedly. "Green…"

"Grass."

"Fire."

"Trees."

"Glass pool," Kate said absent mindedly.

"What's a glass pool?" Hermione asked

"That's not important right now," Kate answered. "Brown…"

"Earth."

"Horses."

"Hair."

"They can all be eye colors," Ginny said

"Or they're a mix of all of them," Harry said.

"What?" Everyone asked at once.

"They could be a mix of all of them. Blue could be eyes, green could be fire, and brown could be horses," He explained.

"Exactly," Sirius said.

"See I told you he was," Lupin said.

"Hmm," Kate said pondering something. "Okay," She said pushing away from the table. "It's enough for today. It'll have to be. Kids bed or help Ginny study for her O.W.L.s, which are God knows when. I have to go look something up. You two," She said looking at Lupin and Sirius, "know how to find me if you need me," Kate said as she vanished from the room looking worried about something.


	7. A letter from the ministry

For the next two weeks Harry barely saw Kate. Sirius and Lupin were at every meal but other than that Harry never saw them. People were coming and going from the burrow like it was a train station. None of them were there for the order, or at least Harry didn't think so. The kids spent most of their time avoiding Gabrielle, who had it turned out become another one of Harry's fan girls (of course the stupid girl still didn't know that Harry was the one that had yelled at her that first day). This of course irked Harry to now end which meant that the trio was spending a lot of their time with Ginny. Harry had somewhat given up on avoiding Ginny to avoid pain, though he still maintained an aloof distance from her. Ginny would help them look up curses and other things that would help in the fight against Voldemort or the horcruxes (not that Harry had told her anything about them). They in return would help her study for the O.W.L.s, which they still didn't know when they were.

One day the trio and Ginny walked into the kitchen for a snack just as an owl swooped in dropping a letter on the table. Lupin got up from where he was sitting with Tonks and picked it up.

"Who's it for?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the counter where she and Mr. Weasley stood making lunch.

"Hey that's a letter from the Ministry," Arthur said frowning.

"Yes, I know," Lupin says flipping the letter over to see who it was addressed to.

"Hey that letter is for Kate," Ginny says looking at the letter from behind Lupin.

"What would the Ministry want with Kate?" Hermione asked

"Plenty of things, but right now who knows," Sirius said looking up from the chess game he was having with Charlie.

Lupin walked over to the mirror in the corner and said "Kate," in a very commanding voice. Immediately an image of Kate in an immense library appeared.

"What is it Lupin," Kate asked not looking up from the stack of books she was looking through.

"A message from the Ministry."

"Oh, I see." Kate said as she disappeared from the mirror and then reappeared in the kitchen of the burrow. "Let me see it," she said as she walked over to Lupin and held out her hand. Lupin handed her the envelope.

Kate read the letter quickly before sticking it back in the envelope and sticking the envelope on the table. She immediately conjured a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a reply.

"Why the owl is still here?" Ginny asked looking at the said bird.

"Because it's waiting for this. It's a very well trained owl," Kate said as she attached her reply to it's leg.

"Of course it is it's your owl after all," Sirius said absently moving his knight to take out Charlie's rook.

"Anyway it looks like it's tomorrow," Kate said looking at Lupin

"What's tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"The trial/hearing thing," Lupin replied. "Can you guys make it?"

"We'll be there;" Tonks and Moody said in unison

"Everyone in this house will be there and no arguing." Mrs. Weasley said hands on hips and glaring at her children.

"Who's arguing?" Ron asked as he sat down to the side of the chess game.

"Yeah mum, we know we need to go," Ginny said sitting down next to Tonks.

"And what am I supposed to do while your all gone?" Sirius said pouting like a young child.

"I'm sure you can find something to do Padfoot," Lupin said rolling his eyes.

"Don't people your age take a nap," Kate asked sarcastically. Sirius turned his head and glared at her. Whether she was talking about him acting like a child or his actual age Harry didn't know.

"What's this 'thing' about?" Charlie asked.

"A whole bunch of stuff," Lupin replied grinning.

"Stuff that doesn't 'matter' to you cause you were out of the country. So feel free to keep this baby company," Kate sort of explained as she glared right back at Sirius.

"Okay then," Charlie replied.

"Well if we're all set I should be getting back. Bye for now," Kate said as she turned to leave. "Oh and by the way Harry don't get to angry tomorrow." Kate said turning back towards Harry and with that she disappeared.

"Umm...okay." Harry replied.

"If the trial/hearing thing was just about Sirius and Hogwarts wouldn't Kate and Lupin just have said so?" Ginny asked later on that afternoon as she and the trio were sitting in Ron's room studying for the O.W.L.s. "And why do I have to study for these anyway?" Ginny grumbled under her breath.

"Because even if you don't take the O.W.L.s you are still prepared to fight if you need to," Sirius explained from the open doorway. "By the way your mother says you four need to help with dinner tonight. So downstairs you lot."

"Alright, alright we're coming," Ron grumbled.

"At least you two can use magic," Ginny replied frowning at him and Hermione.

"It's not that bad Ron, I had to do it everyday at the Dursley's."

"Good point mate," Ron replied as they walked downstairs.

After dinner that night Mrs. Weasley sent them to bed early saying "You need to sleep well tonight. Tomorrow will be very stressful for all of you."

A/N: I've put in a calendar for those of you who might be a little confused by the timing of things.

June 6th -Dumbledore's funeral

June 6th- June 28th- Trio at the Dursley's

June 28th-Kate and order members arrive at Pivet Drive Trio goes to Burrow

July 6th-Sirius returns

July 23rd-trial/hearing thing


	8. The Trial

Harry woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking downstairs. 'I had better hurry and get ready or Ron will have eaten everything before I get down there.' Harry thought as he grabbed some clothes and headed towards the shower.

As the trio and Ginny calmly sat eating breakfast everyone else who was awake was a bundle of nervous energy.

"Where is everyone?" Bill asked as he came down the stairs yawing.

"Fred and George are going to apparate from the shop. Lupin isn't up yet. I imagine Tonks and Moody are already there. Your Father is outside," Mrs. Weasley replied from her place in front of the stove.

"Where's Kate?" Hermione asked.

"She's already at the Ministry," Lupin replied from the front door. "Everyone needs to be ready to leave soon,"

"Why don't I get to go? If I don't get to go Ginny shouldn't be able to either." Gabrielle yelled from outside the kitchen doorway.

"Ginny gets to go because she is important to the trial and you don't get to go because your not," Moody said from behind Lupin.

"I thought you were at the Ministry," Bill asked confused.

"I was. Kate sent me back here to get all of you."

"Oh okay," Bill replied.

"Boy you're really not that with it in the morning are you?" Sirius asked from the top of the stairs.

"You never used to be either," Lupin told Sirius with a smile.

"That was before we were thrust into the middle of a war."

"True. Is everyone ready," Lupin looked around the room seeing that everyone was done eating. After receiving nods from everyone he said "Alright then let's go."

Upon arriving at the Ministry, which brought back several bad memories for everyone, they were shown to the room where Harry had had his hearing not so long ago. Only the room had changed, it looked like a muggle courtroom except the judge's bench had been expanded to fit several people. Moody had them all sit in the first two rows.

"What do you mean we need to do all of this today? Damn it this is going to take forever and I blame you Megan," Kate's voice was heard from behind the door behind the 'judges' bench.

Another voice was heard replying but they couldn't make out what it said.

"No I didn't have any coffee this morning, or tea. Why?" Kate said as she came into the room, a pile of folders floating in front of her, with a group of parchment in her hands.

"I was just asking, besides it wouldn't have taken as long if you didn't insist on having it all done in one day," Megan, Harry assumed, replied.

"I have more important things to do than this for the rest of my life," Kate replied absently as she sat down in the middle of the 'judge's bench', the folders landing in two neat piles in front of her.

"I think Kate's sitting in the wrong place," Ginny whispered to Lupin.

"No she's in the right place," He replied "You'll see," He said in reply to her blank look.

"We're starting in five minutes," Kate announced not looking up from her parchment. "Megan will you please go make sure that everyone else is on their way."  
"Of course," She said and walked out of the room. She returned with in a few minutes Fudge, Umbridge, Scrimgeour, and a few more ministry officials that Harry didn't know.

"Alright then let's get started," Kate said as she stood up. "First the rules. I will not tolerate anyone interrupting me or talking all at once. There will be no threatening of anyone or anything. There will be no use of magic except the select few I have granted permission to. They know who they are. Second we are here today to deal with several issues including but not restricted to the issue of Hogwarts remaining open, when the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s will be taken and the innocence or guilt of certain prisoners. We will begin with the issue of testing. Are there any suggestions?" Kate asked sitting back down and folding her hands on the desk in front of her.

"August, it gives the student's who haven't been studying a chance to do so," The lady at the end of 'the bench' said.

"Any objections?" Kate asked. Upon receiving none she said "Alright then O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s will take place on August 3rd. Next will be the issue of Stan Shunpike. He has been accused of being a death eater. What is the evidence to support this?"

"Well, his behavior was very suspicious," One of the aurors answered.

"I see and did anyone check for a dark mark?" Kate asked a slight frown on her face.

"Umm excuse me but how would that help? I mean what if he was under the impervious curse?" Hermione asked.

"Because you can not receive the dark mark if you are completely willing, if you have not made the conscious decision to do so. If you are under the impervious curse you have no free will. There by you have no choice. You can not make your own decisions. You are only a death eater if you have the dark mark." Kate replied.

"I see but what if you are a death eater but you have no mark or are trying to become one. Or you were put under the impervious curse and made to do something."

"The only way to be a death eater is to have a dark mark; Voldemort will not let you near him if you don't. I don't know what happens when you are trying to become a death eater but once you're in you receive a mark. As for the impervious curse several people that I know of can tell if you are under the curse. A few of them are in this room now. And if that's all did anyone check to see if he had the dark mark?"

"No we did not specifically check to see if he did, but he does not have one." The same auror answered

"And how do you know this?" Kate asked

"He is wearing short sleeves in Azkaban."

"I see, he will be released immediately unless some proof of his guilt be brought forth." Kate announced. When there was none she turned to the auror closest to the door. "See to it then and on to the next case Sirius Black. It has been brought to my attention that he never received a trial. We shall no give him one."

"But Black died two years ago," Fudge stated.

"I am aware of this Mr. Fudge but it is not very just that he receive no trial and I will allow no one and I mean no one to be sentenced to Azkaban with no trial. Now he was accused of killing a street full of people with a lesser known 'crime' that was never charged that of helping to kill Lily and James Potter. I now request that the following people give their account of the day, for lack of a better term, Sirius Black was almost captured more than three years ago. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin. With your permission we will access your memories and play them before the court. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes," They all said in unison.

"Very well then," Kate said nodding to one of the aurors. The auror came up to the four 'witnesses' and extracted their memories of that night. There were gasps issued and tears shed as the memories were played.

"Well I believe that that is concrete proof that Sirius Black is innocent of all charges. Now on to another issue that of let's call it idiocy. Mr. Fudge please come forth. Is it true that when Harry returned to the maze he told you and Professor Dumbledore and several others that Voldemort had returned?" Kate asked staring Fudge directly in the eyes.

"Yes," Fudge replied.

"Is it also true that Harry and Serverus Snape offered you undeniable proof that this was the truth?"

"Yes,"

"Now I understand that fear is a powerful motivator but why on earth did you not believe them?"

"The boy could have been seeking attention or… or he could have gone crazy or… " Fudge trailed off running out of reasons.

"I see, you thought a fourteen year old boy would somehow make a port key out of a trophy, kill another student and claim that one of the evilest wizards of all time was back because he was attention deprived," Kate questioned angrily almost yelling. "A boy that had spent the better part of that year all over the newspapers and being watched by hundreds at the tasks needed more attention. Or a scar that only two days before had been the sign of a hero was now a sign of mental instability?" Kate questioned angrily and with out waiting for an answer she continued. "Do you realize that if you had not refused to believe Harry that you could have had a whole other year to prepare for this war? We would all be in much better shape than we are now. If not for Dumbledore Voldemort would already have won this war. And instead of preparing for war you decided to run a smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore. You are sentenced to one year of guarding, cleaning and performing other duties at Azkaban beginning next week. Now for the next case Dolores Umbridge please come forth. It has been brought to my attention that you were the defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts two years ago, Harry's fifth year. Is that correct?"

"Yes"

"I see, is it also true that you had no practical lessons"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells."1

"Oh really and who was the genius that told you that? Anyway is it also true that you, in an effort to make everyone believe that Voldemort had not returned, had more than twenty rules made. Including a rule that and I quote 'teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.'"2

"Yes"

"Is it also true that when given detentions at least two students were made to use a quill that would carve whatever they were writing into their hands.

"No of course not,"

"Do I need to remind you Ms. Umbridge that perjury is against the law. I have before me a sworn statement from a Mr. Lee Jordan that states you did just that to him and Harry Potter. I believe Mr. Potter that you still posses the scars on the back of your hand do you not?"

"Yes ma'am I do," Harry answered

"Well I believe that proves that your previous statement was a lie. Now is it also true that you were the one that sent the dementors to number four Pivet drive. The same dementors that caused Harry to perform underage magic in order to protect him and his family?"

"Yes," Umbridge said resignedly, realizing that Kate would know if she was lying.

"I see. You will share in the sentence given to Mr. Fudge and you will also for an hour a day study a textbook given to you by a ministry official at the end of that hour you will be required to perform the spell you have just studied, if you are unable to do so to the satisfaction of said ministry official you will be stripped of all ministry rank and title. Oh yes and before I forget you will also have this, " Kate said waving her hand.

"Ow," Umbridge exclaimed loudly. Barely visible from where Harry was sitting, on Umbridge's hand were the words, faintly outlined in red, I must not be an incompetent bitch. Harry was having trouble containing his laughter and so to were the others from the look of things

"As your punishment for your treatment of Hogwarts students Harry Potter and Lee Jordan," Kate continued as if Umbridge had not spoken. "And now on to the subject of Hogwarts. As I'm sure you all know last year the death eaters infiltrated Hogwarts and during the fighting Dumbledore lost his life. The issue pertaining to the court is this should Hogwarts remain open to any student wishing to return or should Hogwarts close?"

"Hogwarts should close, it's no longer safe for the students if death eaters can just barge in," The lady from before announced.

"Yes, I mean not only is the safety of the children an issue but a new headmaster must be appointed and new teachers found and repairs must be made to the castle and grounds," A man on the opposite side of the bench from the lady stated.

"I see and do any of the students have any opinion on this?" Kate said looking towards Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Who cares about their opinions they are only students after all," A man with a beard to the right of Kate said. Lupin frowned seeing look appearing on Kate's face.

"Only the students who attend the school in question. Only the students who risked their lives to defend the school against death eaters. In fact I think their opinions matter more than any of ours. So Harry? Ron? Hermione? Ginny? Do you or anyone else want to state your opinions on this? And before anyone answers I think I should clarify something. If Hogwarts closes it closes for good."

"What?!" Several outraged voices exclaimed at once.

"How can we make this kind of decision now, in the middle of a war?" some other lady with a weird hat asked.

"There's no way it can remain open with everything in the condition it's in right now." The lady from earlier said

"But Hogwarts can't close not forever." Ginny said

"Where would we go then?" Ron asked

"I think Hogwarts should close. At least until Voldemort's gone. Students should be more worried about homework and Quidditch and tests than whether or not Voldemort's going to attack the school the next day," Harry called above the noise everyone else was making.

"A very wise opinion Harry. And one I share. Therefore I decree that Hogwarts remains closed until the war is over. However students wishing to learn defensive and defensive spells only will be able to do so with off duty aurors at the ministry buildings at anytime," Kate announced vanishing the pile of parchment in her hands.

"Only defensive spells?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, however defensive spells also include most jinxes a few charms and some transfiguration."

"Oh,"

"Will it be safe?"

"Of course it will be. Why would I have suggested it if it wasn't. There are several safe and protected rooms that I know for a fact Voldemort or any of his death eaters can not enter. Ever. The 'classes' will be held there. Now if that's all court is closed."

Everyone except Harry's group stood up and filed out of the room. Harry looked around the room and saw Scrimgeour heading towards them.

"Oh crap what does he want," Ginny said. Apparently Harry wasn't the only one to see him. But before Scrimgeour could reach them Kate was in front of him; blocking his path.

"Just where do you think you're going Scrimgeour?"

"I just want to have a little chat with Harry."

"I see, however before you talk to him I have a little statement for you. We are all Dumbledore's men through and through. And if you say anything that in anyway annoys or angers or does anything to Harry I will personally see to it that your ass is kicked to the far reaches of space and when it eventually lands back here I will not hesitate to curse you with in an inch of your life. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes of course," Scrimgeour replied petrified.

"Good."

"She's only slightly protective of Harry," George stated sarcastically. Harry sat there completely flabbergasted, barely blinking.

"You haven't seen anything yet. This is nothing," Lupin replied completely serious.

"You know, on second thought, I think what ever I have to say can wait." Scrimgeour stated backing away from Kate slowly.

"Alright suit yourself," Kate said shrugging as she walked over to everyone. "Well I don't think he's going to bother you about helping the ministry anymore Harry."

"No I don't suppose he will, feeling a little defensive today Kate?" Moody asked.

"I have a question." Hermione stated.

"That's nice," Kate replied raising an eyebrow.

"Why did Scrimgeour let you threaten to him like that with out you getting in trouble? And why didn't he have any say during the trial?"

"Because he's always been afraid of Kate and besides she sort of outranks him with these sorts of matters," Lupin replied.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"That is an explanation for later," Kate answered.

A/N:

1: pg 244 of the American version of OotP.

2: pg 551 of the American version of OotP.


	9. Never the Same

A couple of days after the trial Harry had barely seen Kate. Harry was starting to wonder if this was going to become a habit One day Harry walked downstairs to see Kate sitting at the table, books piled on the floor beside her, eating breakfast. Lupin and Sirius were sitting at the table with her, pouring over even more books.

"Argh, it's even worse now," Sirius said rubbing at his temples.

"Stop complaining Padfoot. It's not like you ever studied when we were at school anyway," Lupin said without looking up from his book. Sirius just snorted while Lupin and Kate laughed.

Harry just stood in the doorway even as Ron and Hermione came up behind him. Everyone just watched the three friends banter as they went about their work.

"It's not the same," Moody said coming up behind the trio, followed by the rest of the house. "Those three will never be the same again."

"What?" Tonks asked Moody as she and everyone else finally walked into the kitchen.

Just as Harry was about to dish up a plate Ginny came into the room.

"Umm Kate," Ginny said standing in the doorway. "You know those questions I was supposed to ask if anyone came to see you. And to be able to see you they had to get them all right?"

"Yes."

"Well some lady with red hair just got all the questions right. Even the one about James being the thing you hate most," Ginny finished looking puzzled.

"What? Where is she?!" Kate said her face turning ashen.

"It couldn't be…"Lupin started to ask but was cut off as Ginny answered Kate.

"Right outside," she said.

Kate walked hurriedly almost running out of the room. Lupin and Sirius following close behind, closing the door behind them.

"Do they really think that will keep us in here?" Fred asked going towards the door to pull it open.

"It may be dangerous out there you know," Ginny said.

"If it's who I think it is out there, it's dangerous just not for any of you," Moody said.

"What?" George asked.

"If it's who I think it is then Kate is going to be very angry," Moody explained.

Meanwhile Fred has tried to open the door several times with and without magic. "Damn door," he said giving up.

"Let Harry try," Moody said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because that's how Lupin would have done the spell."

So Harry walked to the door and without any resistance the door pulled open. Harry stood speechless at what he saw standing in front of him.

A/N: sorry this chapter's so short but I really wanted the chapter to end here.


	10. Is that even possible?

Outside in the front yard stood Lupin and Sirius laughing with their arms crossed over their chests. Kate stood one hand in her pocket, staring at the person in front of them. Standing in front of them, hands on her hips stood a woman of medium height and shoulder length red hair.

"Mum," Harry whispered.

"I give her one more minute," Lupin said randomly.

"To do what?" Ginny asked.

"Before she attacks James," Sirius replied still grinning.

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming Padfoot," James Potter said appearing out of thin air, sitting on the fence.

"Isn't it though Prongs dear," Sirius replied.

"What were you thinking? I said do not pick Pettigrew and what do you do? You pick bloody Pettigrew and what happens hmm? You _**die**_. You could have just picked Lupin but no you just had to pick Pettigrew. Next time why don't you just call Voldemort and tell him where Harry is? Oh that's right there won't be a next time your already _**dead**_. And why are you dead? _**Because you picked Pettigrew**_," Kate exploded screaming at James, who was cringing, while glowing a brilliant white. (a/n: Kate not James.)

"Are you done now?" Lupin asked cringing as well but not as bad as James was.

"For a few minutes," Kate said glaring at James.

"Well it's about time," Moody said satisfaction lacing his tone.

"Time for what?" Sirius asked eyebrow raised.

"Ohh I know, a breakfast party," Lupin said bouncing up and down on his heels with a hand raised in the air, looking like a little kid.

"That's enough Moony," James and Sirius said in unison.

"Ah man," Lupin said looking disappointed but still laughing.

"I thought I would never get to see this again," Moody said smiling.

"See what Moody?" Lily said glaring at the guys.

"You guys."

"Moody is everyone outside?" Sirius asked because no one had turned around yet.

"Yeah."

"So ego trip maybe you should come see them," Kate said grinning excitedly. "It's okay it's really them."

"Ego trip?" Lily asked cocking an eyebrow at Kate.

"Erm…Okay," Harry said walking over to Kate. Kate moves so that she is blocking him.

"Lily and James Potter I would like you to meet Ego trip or guilt trip or sometimes and much more commonly Harry Potter," Kate said moving so that James and Lily could see Harry.

James' eyes widened then focused on Harry's scar. Lily's eyes immediately filled with tears as she looked him up and down. Then her eyes too focused on Harry's scar. Harry started to inch towards them his eyes filling with tears.

"How…?" Lily and James both started to ask when Kate interrupted them.

"Well apparently because Lily died to protect Harry, the Avada Kedavra rebounded or something, and left this oddly shaped scar." She explained.

James got down off the fence and walked over to Lily, wrapping his arm around her waist. Both standing uncertainly. Harry, not taking his eyes off of them lest they disappear, walked faster until he was in front of Lily. Then he wrapped both of his arms around her whispering "Mum" again. Lily wrapped her arms around Harry, tears running down her cheeks. James put a hand to Harry's hair, tears gathering in his eyes. Harry turned his now wet face towards his father whispering "Dad".

"Actually it's really more along the lines of the great and wondrous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one," Kate said breaking in. "We'll have to watch him to make sure he doesn't inherit his father's ego. 'Course it'll be the only thing besides the eyes. Harry even inherited his father's stupidity," She said stroking her chin as if she were a scientist pondering something.

"Hey," both Harry and James said together, and then James burst out laughing.

"Erm…this is awkward," Ginny said.

"Who are these people?" Tonks asked.

"Harry's parents," Moody replied still grinning.

"B…but they're dead," Ron said stuttering.

"Is this even possible?" Hermione asked

"Apparently," Fred said. Then both his and George's eyes widened.

"Wait," George said. "Did they just say…?"

"Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs?" Fred finished.

"Anywho let's go, meeting this way," Kate said pointing towards the kitchen.

"All righty then," Lupin and Sirius said. Lily and James both nodded.

As they all walked towards the kitchen in a line with Kate in the middle, Lily on the right and Sirius on the left, James beside lily and Lupin beside Sirius, they looked towards where everyone was still standing.

"When you said everyone I guess you meant it," Lupin said laughing

"Nosy, nosy, nosy," Sirius scolded.

"Doesn't anyone have anything better to do than spy on Harry?" Kate asked pretending to be shocked.

"Well I am pretty amazing," Harry bragged grinning.

Kate reached around Lily to where Harry was walking between his parents and hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I have to deflate your ego somehow," Kate said innocently as James, Lily, Sirius and Lupin all laughed.

"Why? Does he have an Evans we don't know about?" James asked suspiciously.

This time Lily reached over and smacked James upside the head. "You idiot," she said angrily. Kate, Lupin, Sirius and even Harry laughed at that.

"What?" the other group asked at the same time completely confused.

"Do you know anything?" Kate shot back.

"Depends on who you ask," James said cockily.

"Potter," Lily growled. This made Kate, Lupin and Sirius laugh even harder.

"Better watch out Potter, you're making her hate you," Kate said in a sing-song -voice.

"Again," Lupin and Sirius said between chuckles.

"Grrr," James growled, glaring at them.

With this everyone had walked into the kitchen. Kate paused and waved her hand conjuring more chairs. Everyone sat down, with their breakfast, in much the same spots except Kate, Lupin, Sirius, James and Lily sat the way that they had been walking.

"So is everyone here?" Kate asked. "Good," she said once everyone had nodded.

"We all have some explaining to do," Lupin said.


	11. Explinations part 1

A/N: If you've never read the Enchanted Forest Chronicles by Patricia C. Wrede you might be a little confused during the next few chapters. But Ginny and Kate should explain everything you need to know. If not just ask in a review.

"And I guess one of us will start," Sirius said looking at James then to Kate.

"Yes, but whom? Lily replied.

"At the same time?" James suggested

"Good enough for me," Kate replied then she asked the room at large. "Does anyone know anything about the Enchanted Forest or the heir of all magic?"

Ginny and Hermione tentatively raised their hands.

"Well?" Kate said nodding at Ginny.

"The Enchanted Forest is the most magical place in the world. All types of magical creatures live there in perfect harmony. There are two types of magic, at least there, the type you're born with and the type you get from rituals." Ginny started to explain but Kate interrupted her.

"Yes the Forest is the most magical place in the world; in fact the forest itself has its own brand of magic. Every type of magical creature or object has its own brand of magic," Kate explained at everyone's blank faces. "Dragons, unicorns, griffons and fire-witches are all born with magic; meanwhile witches and magicians get their magic from objects and rituals, this doesn't affect the other magical beings or disturb the forest. Wizards get their magic by absorbing it, using their staffs, from people, objects, even the forest itself. This causes a lot of problems for everyone. Now before you all get insulted in the enchanted forest you are witches and _magicians_. And you have a different type of magic, you are born with an ability to do magic however you need a magical object (the core of your wands) to be able to use it. Ginny you may now continue."

"Umm no one actually knows where the forest is. It's said that nothing ever dies in the forest and that the forest can actually react to certain things," here Ginny was again interrupted by Kate.

"You know the part of your backyard with the section of forest in it? That part where you can't get in? That's actually part of the outer section of the Enchanted Forest. The only reason no one knows where it is is because they can't get in. There are quite a few barriers that keep people who shouldn't be there out."

"Why?" Bill questioned. "We have magic and can defend ourselves."

Kate chuckled a bit at that. "It's not that, exactly, you see you all don't really no what's in there. There are demons and nightshades that are immune to any of your magic even the Avada Kedavra. There are werewolves that are never human. There are evil witches and magicians that wouldn't hesitate to kill you just for walking past their houses. Fire-witches are immune to most types of magic including several of your charms, curses, and jinxes; if one of them decided to attack you, you wouldn't stand a chance. There are certain grasses and bushes and things like that, that will curse you, transfigure you or pretty much anything else. The forest shifts, especially if it doesn't like what's in it, like wizards. You could end up hopelessly lost. However the barriers aren't there to keep you out. They were put up after Voldemort came into power the first time to keep him out. If he was to manage to get the wizards on his side or any number of things, even Harry couldn't beat him."

"Can't he get through the barriers?" Ron asked.

"No, he doesn't have the right kind of magic or enough power to do so. Only the people who put up the barriers can bring them down. Unless they can use the Sword of the Sleeping King. And only the King of the Enchanted Forest and his children can use the sword." Kate explained. "That's enough about the forest for now. Hermione do you know anything about the heir of all magic?"

"Umm the heir of all magic is the leader of the white knights. He or she knows and can perform any kind of magic, wand or no wand." Hermione said

"Is that all you know?" Kate asked and received a nod in response. "Alright then. The heir of all magic is the Princess of the Enchanted Forest. She is a fire-witch like her mother. Fire-witches can learn many different types of magic and are immune to fire and like I said before, most spells. Another side note the forest decides who will be the next ruler. If it accepts you as the heir you can use the magic of the forest directly. She was accepted so she can use the magic of the forest directly. This means she can sense other peoples magic, most of the time. One more side note the Enchanted Forest is where the founders of Hogwarts and the pure bloods 'originated' actually the part of the Forbidden Forest farthest from Hogwarts is part of the Enchanted Forest. So the heir of all magic and the rest of the royal family are the most pure blood family. Anyway on with the story, When Dumbledore realized that the princess was the heir of all magic, he wanted her to attend Hogwarts. He and her parents realized that she would be very powerful. So when she turned eleven she received her letter from Hogwarts and for the next seven years she only returned to the Enchanted Forest during the summer break. When she had finished Hogwarts, she along with the other White Knights joined the auror academy and the order of the phoenix. I think that's it for now." Kate said. "So who should really start this? Lily?"

"Fine. Everyone here pretty much knows that I am muggle-born. When I was what nine and a half to ten years old Kate transferred to my school. We've been best friends since. She seemed to not notice that sometimes weird things would happen to me. Like one time I argued with someone and I told them they should wash their mouth out with soap and suddenly there was a bar of soap in their mouth. One time I said I hated my hair and in the next instant it was dyed blonde. I was so scared that she would think I was weird or something but she just went along as if nothing happened. One Halloween we saw someone dressed as a witch and I looked at her and I said 'that probably isn't how they look. I bet they look just like you and me.' Kate looked over at me without blinking and said 'I can almost guarantee it' and we continued on our way. On the day I turned eleven, I was supposed to go to the park or something with Kate. But instead I got my letter from Hogwarts. I was so scared, I even refused to go. Then Kate came in with her parents. She saw the look on my face and saw the note in my hands. She didn't need me to say anything she just held up her hand. In her hand was the same letter that was in mine. She said 'It's alright Lily, I've got one too. Actually I've had mine for awhile now. I guess I can tell you now that you have yours. You know you were right witches really do look like us.' As she said this I could just feel myself relax, all the panic slip away, everything was going to be just fine. And it was until we got on the train and here comes a group of older boys. They took one look at me and called me a mud-blood, and yet before Kate could even react, these three boys came in and cursed them. Now I was confused and yet who wouldn't be. I realized that they had just insulted me but I didn't know why. The boys who introduced themselves as Potter, Lupin, and Black, along with Kate explained all about the pure-blood mania, and everything else. We all sat together etc. In fact it wasn't till about second or third year that they started to annoy us. Lupin was the only one we actually got along with all the way to the beginning of seventh year. I guess nothing else will make sense until you hear the guys' story," Lily finished turning towards the guys.

"Wait a minute, we have a question…" Fred started.

"Probably completely unrelated to anything else…"George continued.

"But outside did you say Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs?" They asked in unison.


	12. Explinations part 2

"We'll get to that in a second," Lupin said. "When I was seven I was bitten by a werewolf. My family thought for sure that I would never be able to come to Hogwarts, or any other school for that matter, and then Dumbledore became Headmaster. He said that as long as we took certain precautions there was no reason why I couldn't come to Hogwarts. So I came and made two of the most marvelous friends almost as soon as we got on the train. As we sat down at the Gryffindor table we met Peter Pettigrew and we befriended him hesitatingly. All was well until the full moon came. I couldn't tell my new friends so I made up a story about my mother being sick. I thought they all bought the story, but a few days before the third full moon of the school year. Kate and Lily came up to me, when no one was within hearing distance even with magic, and asked if I was brought somewhere where I could transform and there weren't any people for me to bite. The way she asked me it would have been impossible for anyone to understand what we were talking about. I told her how I would go to the shrieking shack and transform there. You see because the Whomping Willow and the tunnel underneath it to the shrieking shack were put there for me so that I could transform. Everyone thought that the shack was haunted by violent spirits but it was in fact just me biting and scratching myself because there was no one else around to bite. For just about three years no one else figured out my secret but then James and Sirius figured it out. When they did, they did something that amazes me to this day. They became animagi because animals have nothing to fear from a werewolf bite. It took them the better part of three years to manage it, but finally at the end of our fifth year they managed it. Of course Pettigrew needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Hey James you want to do it now?"

"Sure," James said stretching his legs out and putting his hands behind his head. "I suppose we should answer their question now. A few months into our first year the four of us found that we loved to perform pranks and other such things. So we did without anyone, we'll everyone besides Kate and Lily they always know everything, ever quite figuring out that it was us. As the years went by we became bolder and started to let everyone know that it was us pulling the pranks. Not too long after we became animagi we got bored just sitting around the shrieking shack so we decided to go exploring. Lucky for us and everyone else Sirius transformed into a huge black dog and I transformed into a stag, animals large enough to control a werewolf. God we were stupid, thinking we could just run around and no one would get hurt. Lucky for us no one did, though there were a lot of near misses. Anyway in our explorations we found all the secret passages around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. So we made a map containing all the information we had discovered, giving ourselves nicknames, Sirius is Padfoot, Lupin is Moony, Pettigrew is Wormtail (he transformed into a rat, how appropriate) and I am Prongs."

"You're the marauders?!!" Fred and George cried out shocked.

"Yep," Sirius said grinning.

"So your turn Padfoot, those three don't know anything," Lupin said looking over at Sirius.

"Oh alright. In our seventh year after many arguments and fights and other nasty things like blackmail dates, Kate finally got sick of it all and with a little help from Moony and I, locked Lily and James in a broom closet. She didn't let them out for three hours. She thought by then that they would have resolved their issues and be making out or something. How very wrong we were. It took until Christmas for them to actually get together, damn mistletoe. We did not need to see that. So we made watches much like your clock. It had a hand for Lily and a hand for James. Then there were 'times' with class and common room and snogging and hallways even outside. Now the beautiful part of our genius was that if they were in the common room snogging, the hands on the clock would double so that one Lily and one James hand would be on common room and the other set would be on snogging so that we could avoid that nastiness as much as possible."

"You what," Lily demanded outraged.

"Now now Lils it's not polite to interrupt my story. Should we now?" Sirius asked Kate. Kate nodded in response. "Right around May the five of us were sitting in the Great Hall when some stupid Slytherins decided to start a fight. We obliged them. Some things just can not be ignored. After we had cursed them to oblivion and back we turned to see Dumbledore and McGonnagall standing there looking like fish out of water. Then McGonnagall ordered us out of the Great Hall and into Dumbledore's office. As we were walking we all realized that we had changed into these white clothes. This was the first time we had changed clothes, but it wasn't the first time we had managed to change. People said that we would glow white if we were extremely angry or in danger for any reason. Dumbledore was waiting when we walked in. He had this huge leather bound book on his desk. He was mumbling things under his breath and looking over the same pages again and again as we watched fearful of what was going to happen for the fight we had gotten in. Then we found out how wrong we were. Apparently we were the White Knights, the greatest witches and wizards ever. It was sort of prophesied, never really did understand how it wasn't a prophecy and yet was a future prediction, that when the world would truly need them five witches and/or wizards would fight and their true power could not be conquered and how they were more powerful together than when they were apart. Dumbledore said he would keep who we were a secret, apparently only a few people actually knew about this non-prophecy, that we would serve detention at seven the next day. After taking our N.E.W.T.s we decided that we wanted to become aurors, so we applied and the day of graduation we walked in much the same way that we did in first year. We received our certificates and sat down again, they then called out the names of the best students in each house for them to receive an award. Gryffindor was the only house with five; apparently we were all with-in points of each other. Then the heads of the departments or jobs that everyone applied for stepped forward and announced who had been accepted. When they called out our names and we stood and walked up the stage in complete unison, accepting our badges everyone in the rooms jaws dropped. As our hands had touched the badges we had started to glow again. And still no one knew what we were. As we went up to our dorms that night and for the last time, Dumbledore stopped us. He asked us to join a secret society that he had formed to fight Voldemort, who was steadily gaining more power every day. We all agreed immediately, knowing deep inside that this is what we were supposed to do. More than a year and a half later James and Lily were married and Lily was six months pregnant. We were sitting around at headquarters, not a week earlier we had fought against Voldemort face to face, well face to face until Kate came in, and he claimed to be immortal. So we were trying to find out how. Kate kept mumbling 'that it couldn't be as simple as a stone, we had no idea what she was talking about but we looked through the books anyway. Suddenly Dumbledore came into the room looking very worried about something. He told us, Frank and Alice Longbottom had been 'summoned' too, that there was a prophecy, concerning one of the babies. The baby, a boy, would be the one to defeat Voldemort. However we couldn't know which one till they were born. Three months later there were two boys, born with-in a day of each other. Born at the end of July. We still didn't know which baby it was. We only knew one thing the parents of the baby would die. In order for the baby to fight Voldemort and be marked as his equal, his parents would have had to have been killed because there was no way that they would let Voldemort near their baby. They took the babies home and everything was fine. Then one day death eaters stormed Potter Manor. We fought them off and Lily and James moved to a new house, but again the same thing happened. And it was happening to the Longbottoms as well. It happened twice more after that, someone was giving the location of the families to Voldemort that meant that someone was betraying Lily and James and the order, So Dumbledore decided that the best thing to do would be to hide them completely using a secret keeper. Lily and James moved to Gordric's Hollow a muggle village. And chose a secret keeper. They wanted me to do it, and I was going to, but then I came up with what I thought was a brilliant plan. We would use Pettigrew instead. Because Voldemort knew that James would want me to be their secret keeper so he would attack me. But if they were to choose someone else Voldemort wouldn't know who it was and wouldn't be able to find them. Lily and James were hesitant but agreed. Kate thought this was a good idea except she didn't want Pettigrew to be the one. She didn't trust him. But before we could argue about it Kate got 'summoned' and had to leave. So because we didn't see much choice, Kate couldn't do it, she was already a cornerstone and Dumbledore already had enough to do, and we thought that Moony was the one betraying us, Lily and James made Pettigrew their secret keeper."

"Sorry Moony it just seemed to fit at the time," James interrupted Sirius to apologize.

"It's Okay Prongs."

"Anywho everything was fine for the next couple of weeks, it was already the middle of October, However Halloween night I had arranged to check on Pettigrew and make sure he was still okay. He wasn't there and I remembered what Kate said about not trusting him so I raced off to check on Lily and James. After seeing what I did and telling Hagrid to take Harry to the Dursley's because he would be safe there I went after Pettigrew. On the way there I came across Moony. None of us had seen Kate since she had to go see Dumbledore. So Moony went to find Dumbledore and I continued after Pettigrew. When I finally caught up with him he started screaming that I had betrayed lily and James blah… blah… blah. Then he cut off his finger, blew up the street behind us and transformed. I started laughing at the irony of it all. Then Crouch showed up and without even a hearing I was thrown into Azkaban. For twelve years I was locked up there. I would transform whenever the dementors got to be too much. I broke out when I saw, in a newspaper, that Pettigrew was going to be at Hogwarts with Harry. The rest of that part of that story I'll leave up to Harry. Skip ahead to the Department of Mysteries, when I dropped through the veil something weird happened and I got transported God knows where and my memory was erased. It took until the beginning of June for me to get it all back. As soon as I remembered I started back here. I figured that my name still wasn't cleared so I couldn't apparate or anything else the ministry could detect so I had to travel as a dog."

James gave Sirius an apologetic smile as he cringed. Lily smiled as well as Kate laid her head on his shoulder.

"My turn then," Kate said sitting up with a small grimace. "In case you haven't figured it out yet I am the heir of all magic, the princess of the Enchanted Forest, leader of the white knights I am also the highest person on the Wizengamot. This means I deal with the type of stuff from the trial but I can't make up any laws or things like that. That's the Minister of Magic's job. The night I was 'summoned' Dumbledore told me I had to find something at this place, I don't remember where or what, sixteen years is a long time. But when I got there I stepped into an open field and was sucked into a vortex. Most vortexes are created so that they capture people based off of what they're thinking. Before it was finished I saw that evil house-elf of your evil family," Kate said looking accusingly at Sirius. "Someone sent him to get me out of the way. Sixteen years passed as if it were just a day, I knew it was longer because time passes differently in a vortex, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get out. Something very specific needed to happen for me to get out. I was 'released' the night Dumbledore died, apparently the something specific was Harry needing me to help him. As long as Harry had Dumbledore he didn't need me to help him. It looks like he'll get all of us instead."

"So I have been arguing with the leader of the white knights about the safety of my family?" Molly asked smiling at the irony of it all.

"You what?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's been telling me I didn't know what I was doing etc. "Kate replied with an amused look.

"We are in the presence of greatness…" Fred stated

"And you knew and you didn't ell us." George accused rounding on Harry.

"Not until the end of third year. Besides I forgot that you two didn't know," Harry shot back.

"What?" Lily and James asked looking rather confused.

"I think its Harry's turn to explain what he's been up to the last few years," Kate said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I have too?" Harry asked grimacing.

"Yes," Kate, Lily, James, Sirius, and Lupin demanded.


	13. Only the Beginning

Harry groaned and slammed his head onto the table.

"Knock it off Harry. It's not that bad," Sirius said.

"Yeah mate. Start with the Dursley's," Ron said obliviously.

"Ron," Hermione scolded leaning closer to him and whispering.

"Petunia?" Lily asked.

"Who are the Dursley's and what do they have to do with this."

"My sister," Lily replied.

"I thought her name was Petunia," James replied looking very confused.

"Dursley's her last name you moron," Kate replied exasperatedly.

"Oh right," James said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Now that we've got that all cleared up, your turn Harry," Lupin announced.

"After Voldemort attacked, Dumbledore had Hagrid bring me to my aunt's house…" Harry began to explain but was interrupted.

"Where for ten years he was treated like dirt," Kate interrupted while looking warily at Lily.

"What did you say," Lily said in a tightly controlled voice.

"I said that your sister, her husband and their whale of a son treated Harry like trash, dirt, pond scum, insert other degrading words here. Oh and did I forget he slept in a cupboard under the stairs." Kate replied muscles bracing as if she were bracing herself.

"They did what?!" James demanded outraged.

"What is Kate doing? I thought that we wanted to keep that part a secret?" Ron asked Harry in a whisper.

"She's diverting their, especially Lily's, anger towards herself," Moody replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because they are extremely dangerous when they loose their tempers and consequently the control of their magic. Kate's the only one I know who can deal with it.

"But not to worry Kate has already yelled and screamed and probably cursed them," Lupin said trying to calm the two Potter's down.

"I see," Lily said glaring in Kate's direction.

"I haven't cursed them yet," Kate said. "Not while Harry was there."

Lily snorted and turned back towards Harry. "Do continue with the story dear."

"Yes by all means do continue, I want to hear the rest of this story," Kate said turning her head and looking straight at Harry.

"And after ten years of odd occurrences I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts of course I had no idea what it was, but moving on, after a fascinating trip to Diagon Alley and the end of summer I managed to board the train to Hogwarts…"

"Barely," Fred cut in.

"Ha-ha very funny Fred but as I recall you two still haven't sent Ginny her toilet seat," Harry replied grinning.

"We sent it to you instead," George replied laughing slightly.

"Anywho," Kate said with a raised eyebrow.

"As I was saying on the train…"

"We became friends," Ron announced yet again interrupting Harry.

"Exactly and met Hermione who was…" Harry tried to continue.

"And still is…" Ron cut in again.

"A know it all," Harry finished.

"Ron," Ginny snapped.

"Oh really," Hermione said.

"Than got sorted," Harry stated deciding to list events instead.

"We got Potter, We got Potter," Fred and George chanted much the same way they had in Harry's first year.

"Then during broom practice Harry dove something like 150 feet to catch Neville's remeberall. Became the youngest seeker in a century. Bloody git almost swallowed the snitch," Ron listed.

"That wasn't my fault Quirell was jinxing my broom," Harry stated.

"Because he was attached to Voldemort," Ron continued.

"You two almost got us expelled when we met Fluffy and the mountain troll." Hermione complained

"Found out about Flamel and the sorcerer's stone." Harry continued listing off on his hands.

"Detentions, dragons, unicorns, losing 300pts from Gryffindor in one night." Hermione listed off.


	14. House Elves, Trees and Confusion

"Alright second year. Let's see that started with a very odd house elf, who I later found out belonged to the Malfoy's, nearly getting me expelled for underage magic, my room being turned into a prison, and being rescued in a flying car in the middle of the night." Harry began _again_.

"I can't believe we got in trouble rescuing Harry," Fred stated shaking his head.

"Yeah Mum it just wasn't fair," George complained.

"We even had to degnome the garden, without any sleep at all," Ron complained huffily.

"Well then maybe you should have had your parents rescue Harry instead," Kate replied admonishingly.

"Then we tried to go to Diagon Alley but Harry can't use the Floo worth beans" Ron continued the story.

"Where we met Lockhart, our new defense teacher," Hermione tried to continue the story but was interrupted by Ron

"Bloody Prat,"

"Anyway Ron and I tried to board the train but the barrier was sealed so we flew the car to Hogwarts," Harry interposed before the other two started to fight.

"And got attacked by the whomping willow and seen by muggles" Ron continued laughing slightly.

"Why didn't you just send the school an owl?" Lily asked slightly puzzled.

"We didn't think of that at the time," Harry explained.

"Twelve year olds," Kate replied shrugging

"You two forgot the fight with Malfoy," Fred declared.

"Trying to mate," Ron replied.

"What fight?" Kate asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Malfoy and his father saw us at the bookstore and decided to have words with us," Mr. Weasley explained.

"I see, do continue," Kate replied.

"Lockhart was completely incompetent as a teacher. And all of the stuff he said he did other people did he just cast memory charms on them. But then he accidentally fired one at himself and is now at St. Mungos," Ron announced semi-randomly.

"Anyway," James said looking at Ron cautiously.

"IheardvoicesinthewallsduringadetentionwithLockhart.SomeoneopenedtheChamberofSecretspeoplegotpetrifiedturnedoutI'maparselmouthandthatHagridgotexpelledbecauseRiddlea.k.a.VoldemorttoldeveryonethatitwasHagridthatopenedtheChamberofSecrets(thefirsttime).LuciusMalfoyhadDumbledoreremovedHagridgotsenttoAzkabanafterhetoldustofollowthespiders.AfterHermionefiguredoutthatthemonsterwasabasiliskshegotpetrifiedGinnygot'kidnapped'andRonandIhadtogosaveherbecauseLockhartwasjustgoingtoabandonher.AnywayitturnedoutthatitwasGinnythathadopenedtheChamberbutonlybecauseVoldemortpossessedherbecauseofthediaryLuciusMalfoygaveher,"

"What?" Lily, James, Lupin and Sirius asked utterly confused by what Harry had just said.

"Ginny was possessed by Voldemort?!" Kate

"You understood that?" Lily demanded of Kate.

"Yes."

"How?" James, Sirius and Lupin asked in unison.

"Lily does the same thing."

"Oh. So what the heck did he just say?" James asked.

"That Malfoy 'planted' a diary once belonging to Voldemort with Ginny. The diary then possessed her causing 'her' to open the Chamber of Secrets. And that he's a parselmouth. And the monster in the Chamber is/was a basilisk.

"Oh,"


	15. Boredom and Stags

"In third year I learned that a man named Sirius Black was trying to kill me, but really he was after Peter Pettigrew, who was really Ron's pet rat, scabbers. I learned how to cast a patronus, flew on a hippogriff, and helped win the quidditch cup for the first time in seven years," Harry continued with his story wanting to get this done as fast as possible.

"You forgot about the dementors mate," Ron offered helpfully.

"Dementors? What were dementors doing away from Azkaban?" James asked.

"They were guarding the school, well technically Harry, from Sirius. Harry passes out every time one gets to close to him," Ron explained.

"We still don't know why though," Fred said inattentively. He along with George were to busy trying to jinx Bill and Charlie, inconspicuously, from across the table.

"I see it couldn't possibly be because dementors conjure up your worst memories and Harry's worst memories are worse than any of yours?" Kate said sarcastically while summoning all four of the wands without taking her focus off of Harry. "Do continue now Harry dear; if that's all."

"Fourth year was the tri-wizard tournament. Moody was supposed to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor but Bartemius Crouch jr. impersonated him using polyjuice potion. Then 'Moody' put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire (even though you had to be seventeen to compete in the tournament) so that Harry would have to compete in the tournament. Harry had to steal an egg from a dragon, rescue Ron from merpeople and grindlylows and go through a giant maze. Then when Harry and Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion, grabbed the cup they were transported to this graveyard where Voldemort was waiting to get his body back. Voldemort had Pettigrew kill Cedric and then Harry had to fight Voldemort; But there's a problem with their wands and it casts Priori Incantantem," Hermione continued jumping in before Harry could continue.

"I see," Kate said looking slightly bewildered. She slightly shook her head and then turned back to face Harry and seeing how fidgety and uncomfortable he was looking she said "Well this is starting to bore me so Harry why don't you just donate your lovely memories for the last two or three years and you can all go do something…I don't know less boring."

"Wait what about…" Several voices called out but stopped in mid complaint when Not only Kate but Lily and Molly glared at them.

"I said go," Kate commanded in a voice that prohibited further argument. Immediately chairs were pushed back, causing a loud scrapping noise to fill the kitchen, followed of course by the sound of feet shuffling towards the door.

"I demand to be allowed into the kitchen!" Gabrielle's voice could be heard shouting at someone on the other side of the door.

"And who is that lovely lady," Lily asked in a voice laden with sarcasm.

"Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister," Lupin whispered to Lily out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh what is this are you planning a secret rendezvous with Lily James' **wife**. I am utterly shocked at you Lupin," Kate scolded mockingly.

"Oh no we've been caught Lily my dear what ever will we do," Lupin cried out putting his hand to his forehead dramatically.

"Oh Remus how could you do this to me," Tonks demanded pretending to sob into Sirius' shoulder.

"How could this happen to me I'm losing my dead wife to my best friend who's a werewolf oh woe is me," James demanded trying to look angry and failing miserably to hide his smile.

"Well maybe if you weren't a stag we wouldn't be having this problem," Lily offered before bursting into fits of laughter along with Kate.

"I am not 'an animal, especially a pig, castrated after reaching sexual maturity'. James announced loudly, stamping his foot the way a small child would before bursting into loud guffaws.

"I can't believe you memorized that definition mate," Sirius said chuckling.

"Well at least we know he learned something at school," Remus said in between chuckles.

"If you five were serious for five minutes we might be able to accomplish something," Moody said fighting to keep the smile off his face.

"Serious. I can be Sirius I'm actually quite good at it actually," Sirius announced happily.

"Oh shut up Pads. That joke got old in first year," James demanded.

"I know. I just couldn't resist."

"I think your whole family is off their rocker mate," Ron informed Harry patting him consolingly on his shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more," Harry said looking warily at them with a smile on his face. "Isn't it great?"

"Bloody smashing mate," George said sniggering.

"They're acting like children," Hermione said looking shocked.

"If you took all the years they spent fighting in the first war and the years they spent 'dead' then they would be younger than you three," Moody informed Hermione quietly. Let them be."

"Why are you still here?" Kate asked slightly out of breath and a bit blue in the face.

"We're going," And with that the only people left in the kitchen were the knights and the trio.

A/N: Credit for the stag joke goes to Callisto Nicol's story The Meaning of Stag where I first heard of this definition. 


	16. Indicators and Excuses

"So erm what do I do?" Harry asked

"You place your wand at your temple, focus on that specific memory and pull," Lily instructed. "Then you place it in the pensieve."

"And now that that's done you three can scoot," Kate said after Harry had finished and with a wave of her hand the pensieve disappeared.

"Wait. What about the things the death eaters are looking for you know blue, green and brown?" Harry asked as he reached the door Ron and Hermione behind him.

"What things?" Lily asked

Kate waved her hands and the pensive once again appeared. Kate placed the tip of her wand in and stirred the liquid slightly and the three Death Eaters again appeared in the silvery depths.

There was silence as Lily and James contemplated the scene they had just witnessed.

"Maybe the colors aren't where something is or something about it but maybe represents something that you have to do to it." Lily said breaking the silence

"Wait what about the spells that can recognize which spells are in use." James exclaimed.

"Indicator spells." Kate said absently.

"Exactly," Lily said.

"But what would we have to use them for?" Lupin asked.

"And why would the death eaters be told to guard them?" Sirius asked.

"Hmmm good point," Lily said disappointedly.

"What if the Death Eaters didn't understand what Voldemort wanted? What if he wanted them to make sure we didn't find them or something," Harry said thinking of the horcruxes.

"Maybe and didn't we tell you three to leave?" Kate asked turning to glare slightly at Harry.

"Oh right," Harry said leaving the room Ron and Hermione on his heels.

"Why do you think that Kate was so anxious for us to leave the kitchen?" Ginny asked from where she was waiting for the trio crossed legged on Ron's bed.

"I don't think it was all of us so much all of us as it was Harry." Hermione explained

"But why would she want Harry out of there so badly?" Ron asked.

"Because she understands things you don't," Sirius's voice came from the doorway.

"Why are you up here?" Harry asked.

"Because I have to come 'baby sit' you. Really Kate and Lily just wanted me out of the room."

"Why would they want you out of the room? You're one of them." Hermione asked.

"Because they're going to be watching the excitement of Harry's fifth year."

"So why didn't she just let Harry finish talking about them and why can't you watch?" Ginny asked curiously head tilted.

"Because A she was bored and B..." Sirius tried you explain but Ginny interrupted him.

"And you can't watch because…" Ginny prompted.

"Because they don't want me to watch myself die. You know awkwardness and all that."

"If Kate was so bored listening to Harry explain then why didn't she just use the pensieve to begin with?" Ron asked.

"Because she's not really all that bored, well she is, but meetings and missions come first she just used boredom as an excuse."  
"Why does she need an excuse?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Wow you really don't trust her do you Hermione. She needed an excuse to end the meeting without everyone's attention being focused on how uncomfortable Harry was becoming."

"Oh well alright then," Ginny said nodding in a satisfied manner.

"You alright over there Harry? You haven't said anything since you came in here," Sirius asked concern for his godson lacing his voice.

"I'm fine really. It's just those are my parents downstairs. Not pictures or memories just them and I…" Harry tried to explain but when he couldn't find the right words he gave up.

"We understand Harry, well as much as we possibly can," Ginny said comfortingly.

Suddenly a voice yelled from downstairs making Sirius cringe as if being hit an unforgivable.

"**Harry James Potter**!"


	17. Deathly Hallows AN

First to all the people reading this story I apologize because this isn't a real chapter, but with the release of Deathly Hallows so imminent I have just have not had the ambition to write any more chapters. So I thought that I would put my major ideas down so that you all know that I wasn't influenced by Deathly Hallows. If you want to avoid spoilers for this story don't read any further just know that I will be continuing this story sometime next week.

Kaida

Ginny is Harry's 'power'

there is a summoning spell greater than _accio_

The Mirror of Erised is a horcrux (Ravenclaw)

Snape is a good guy as well as Draco

There are spells that can be used to indicate which spells are in use on a certain object

Obviously Harry will defeat Voldemort the question is if Voldemort will take Harry with him.

The Knights meet up with Pettigrew and let me tell you it isn't pretty

There are at least two weddings

There is at least one pregnancy

Harry and Co. return to Hogwarts and meet up with Dobby

Well that's all I can think of right now so until next time enjoy DH.


	18. Anger Power and Idiocy

"**Harry James Potter**."

"**Get down here **_**immediately**_," Kate yelled sounding utterly furious. This caused all the color to drain from Sirius' face as he visibly recoiled.

"What on earth could Kate be angry about now?" Ginny asked.

"It must have been something really bad or just plain stupid if it made Lily mad as well," Sirius explained. "What stupid shit have you done in the last year or so?"

"Erm I…"

"Um Harry you had better go see what they want," Hermione suggested looking slightly worried.

"Hemione's right Harry; you should go now. Kate and Lily are like howlers, the longer you wait the worse it gets."

"Right well I'll see you guys later," Harry said grudgingly while leaving the room.

As Harry walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen he tried to think of something that he had done that would have caused Kate and his mother to become this angry which according to Sirius' facial expressions was something very scary and dangerous and even a very unwise thing to do. 'Maybe it was the occlumency thing or the half-blood prince thing. And what about the horcruxes.' As Harry walked into the kitchen for the third time that day he immediately started to try and explain himself. "I know I should have tried harder to learn occlumency but I…"

"What type of idiot dates the girlfriend of a boy that was killed not even six months before hand," Kate demanded not even giving Harry the chance to defend himself.

"Didn't you realize by the second time she had cried all over you that because you were the last one to see him alive (on the good side anyway) that she transferred her feelings for him to you?" Lily asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"And what type of moron takes his greatest power and chucks it away? And hasn't it occurred to you yet that you and Ginny had been dating for about a month and it certainly wasn't a secret so therefore Snape and Malfoy would have known about it, and if they are working for Voldemort that they would have told Voldemort about you and Ginny by now. Besides Ginny's already in danger just because she's a Weasley."

"That's what you guys are mad about who I dated not the occlumency thing or the Snape a.k.a. half-blood prince thing?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Harry occlumency is never going to work for you. Your emotions are too close to the 'skin' you just need to remember that you shouldn't believe every vision that you see and how were you suppose to know who the half-blood prince was sure there were some pretty big clues but you're your father's son the obvious escapes you." Kate explained while completely ignoring James' look of indignation.

"And what was with those blank parts of your memory every time you had a meeting with Dumbledore and whenever the meeting was over with and you were talking with Ron and Hermione?" James asked after he finished glaring at Kate.

"The what?" Harry asked

"So your mind unconsciously blocked us from seeing those parts of your memories. I wonder why," Kate said questioningly and yet she seemed to already know this was going to happen. "Okay Harry you can go now and tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny that we are going to start having the O.W.L. practical practices tomorrow."

"Erm okay."

The next afternoon Kate and Lily were helping Ginny with her charms and transfiguration but Harry was pretty sure they were just using it as an excuse to torture the guys as every few seconds their hair was changing into the most outrageous colors, most of them were to outrageous for even Tonks.

"Well that's charms, transfiguration, history of magic, astronomy potions and herbology done," Kate said while canceling the charms that were on Sirius and Lupin.

"So that only leaves defense from the 'important' classes right?" James asked after Lily had finally removed the charms cast upon him.

"Dinner everyone!" Molly called from the kitchen doorway.

"I guess practice is over for today," Kate said and with a wave of her hand all the supplies littering the backyard disappeared. "We'll do defense tomorrow."


	19. Defensive Parties

_**Oh my god I am so sorry **_for the amount of time it took me to update this story. But I just moved into my new house at the end of September and it turns out I was pretty much responsible for unpacking everything. And then when we had our cable re-hitched the cable company messed up the paperwork and we ended up with a brand new account and I then had to change my fan fiction account info, because my old e-mail was deleted, but the change wouldn't go through and then by the time I got it fixed (and with the evil spawn things we refer to as children running around the house) I had completely forgotten about updating and yesterday I was going through my writing folder and I was like oh s--t so here is the next chapter. Once again I am soooo sorry.

The next morning Harry was rudely awakened by a jet of cold water being sprayed at him from the end of a wand.

"Defense now," Kate ordered

"You realize of course that spraying Harry with water isn't necessary to wake him up?" Lupin asked from behind Kate.

"Yes, but we have to have some form of entertainment in our dreary little lives you know."

"Good to know that I'm being used for entertainment purposes," Harry announced from the end of the bed where he was putting on his shoes as he had already finished dressing.

"Oh you're admitting it now I see. It's a breakthrough must make a mental note to call the shrink," Kate shot back.

"Come on you two breakfast is ready," Lupin said as he headed back towards the kitchen.

"Okay we're coming," Kate said leaving the room. Harry just shook his head and followed them downstairs.

"Alright the best way to prepare for the practical defense against the dark arts exam is to duel so Hermione/James Ron/Lily Harry/Sirius and Ginny you're with me." Kate ordered moving into a defensive position.

Everyone else followed their partners to other parts of the yard and moved into their own defensive positions. A few lightweight jinxes and charms were thrown about until suddenly Kate could be heard groaning in frustration even across the yard.

"How is it possible that the four of you managed to survive the two fights against Voldemort (well technically death eaters) that you have been in. You can't even hold your own against these first year spells. Yes you know the right spells to use but you can't dodge worth beans, your timings way, way off and you can't even read your opponents. Obviously you need to learn how to duel, and I don't mean the prissy nice way either, before you can even think about having an active role in this war."

Harry looked down at his feet ashamed.

"You have to take what you've learned and apply it, great now I sound like a bloody text book," James said grumpily.

"Which is funny because we never actually read one," Sirius said chuckling.

"Yak it up all you want you two but that doesn't change the fact that these kids are toast if we don't teach them," Lily scolded.

"Alright to the kitchen to help Molly with preparing Harry's birthday party," Kate commanded with fake excitement lacing her voice.

"Wait aren't you going to teach us to duel," Ginny asked.

"Not today," Kate replied absent-mindedly.

"Or tomorrow," Lily continued

"Or anytime before the weddings over, Molly was going spare about today as it was." Sirius finished explaining.

"Honestly sometimes you would think she'd rather have her children prepared for battle but to each their own I guess," James said thoughtfully.

"Alright Molly we are now available to do your bidding," Sirius said as he walked through the kitchen doorway. "Do with us as you will. Keep in mind though that James and I have no idea what we're doing."

"Neither does Moony for that matter," James replied.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys; I really appreciate it," Lupin replied sarcastically.

"Will you three quit it. None of us know what we're doing. A birthday party for a seventeen year old is a lot different than a birthday party for a one year old," Lily rationalized.

"Yes, well there is always time to learn," Mrs. Weasley said as she waved her wand causing mixing bowls to zoom to the table. And with those words a flurry of activity surrounded the burrow from which no one was safe.

As Harry lay down the next night he couldn't relax, memories of the party just kept racing and replaying in his mind. Nor could he wipe that idiotic grin off his face.

_ "So you're seventeen now," James began to tell Harry obviously prepared to give a speech Kate on the other hand had a different idea._

_ "Which means you need to be a man and mmphhh" Kate, interrupting James, tried to demand something but Sirius put a hand over her mouth cutting off the flow of words and with an apologetic grin dragged her away._

"_And from Charlie it's a horntail statue… now why on earth are you two blushing?" Kate asked looking quizzically at Harry and Ginny._

_ "Well there goes my dream to rule the universe must get back to the drawing board," Ginny said sarcastically._

_ "As long as you avoid the talking diaries you should be all set," Kate said smiling._

_ "Hey Lily! Harry's not puking on people this time" James shouted across the yard._

_ "Good to know dear."_

_ "Potter you moron," Kate called in disgust._

_ "Always a bonus," Sirius replied_

_ "Especially because he's seventeen, it would be dreadfully embarrassing for him," Lupin said._

_ "As I was trying to say before, you're seventeen now which means you are of age," James said impatiently. _

_ "Thank you captain obvious," Kate interrupted James once again._

_ "There is a tradition in the Potter family," James, raising his voice, tried to continue _

_ "Coughredcoughheadscough," Sirius interrupted James. "Sorry I um I'm getting sick yeah that's it" Sirius explained as James glared darkly at him._

_ "That's it I give up," James yelled._

_ "Well there goes that entertainment," Lily replied laughing as James turned his glare in her direction._


End file.
